


New Me, New Clothes

by Blacksheep28, firedrakegirl



Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Body Positivity, Clothes, Fashion Show, Fluff, Gen, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Recovery, Shopping, ectobody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakegirl/pseuds/firedrakegirl
Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595434
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, so they really weren't used to that much food being available. Papyrus found himself still with his body formed the next morning. Which wouldn't be a problem, if his clothes weren't fighting a little tight against him.

Ora knocked on the door. "Mornin' boys. I've got breakfast almost ready." She called softly.

"I'LL BE DOWN SOON!"

Sans opened the door and tiredly stepped out, large body jiggling around. "...morning."

"Mornin Sans." She grinned. "Still rocking the bod?"

"...yup. last night gave us...a lot." Sans grinned at her. "paps is still trying...to find something...that fits."

"Oh...Do we need to go clothes shopping?"

Sans shrugged, watching his own body. This was so much better already. “maybe.”

"Can I...." She hesitated and shook her head. "Never mind."

“...what?” Sans looked at Ora patiently.

“I was gonna ask if I could touch, but that’s weird. Sorry.” Sans grinned and stepped over to pull Ora into a squishy hug against his body. It was still a little soft, closer to hugging a water balloon ready to break than a body, but it was real and there. For once.

She nuzzled into the hug. “You’re so soft.” She hummed happily. Sans purred at her contentedly. "Did you know you give great hugs?"

“...learned from the best.”

"Your bro?" She asked.

“yep.” He grinned at her.

"He does give out good hugs. But yours are different, you know."

“...yeah?” Sans tilted his head, a little surprised at that.

She nodded. "Yeah. His are....all encompassing. Yours are more grounding? I dunno how to describe it."

“...like the sound of that.” Sans squeezed Ora gently.

She squeezed back. "Both are the kinds of hugs I wouldn't trade for anything." Sans thought for a long moment before leaning down to kiss her forehead. She flushed faintly and kissed his cheek. "You're great Sans. Never forget it."

“...i’ll try.”

"I'll be here to help you remember."

Sans reached up a hand to rub at his eye socket. “...caught that huh?”

"Yeah." She smiled and pulled his hand away gently.

Sans looked at their hands together. "...be careful."

“Oh! Did I hurt you?”

Sans took a moment to process that before breaking into a deep rumbling laugh. "...no. don't think you...could. too soft." He poked at Ora gently.

She giggled and swatted at him with less force than it takes to concuss a fly. “Says the one who’s just as soft right now.”

Sans grinned. "...only to the touch."

Papyrus stuck his head out. "NOTHING IS FITTING RIGHT!"

“Alright Pap. After breakfast, shopping spree?”

“IT SEEMS NECESSARY.” He hadn’t realized how long it had been since he formed an ectobody. His form certainly didn’t look like he remembered. He stepped out, his thin form conforming into a shape almost like a lizard without a tail, or a kangaroo. It was odd.

“Alrighty. You look handsome though.” She smiled. “The casserole should be about ready. I tried something a little different this time.”

"YOU DID?" Papyrus perked up and stepped out, tugging a little at how tight his shirt was on him. He had forgotten he'd switched to tighter clothes to help him move more easily.

“I did.” She agreed, offering her free hand. “Shall we?”

Sans squeezed Ora's hand softly as Papyrus reached over to take her other one. "YEAH."

“Then lets go breakfast!” She beamed and tugged them to the kitchen.

Both skeletons followed tamely after her, Sans smiling softly at her as Papyrus cheerfully kept pace in hopes of figuring out what she did different. "DID YOU ADD A DIFFERENT CHEESE?"

“You’re just gonna have to wait and find out.” She stuck her tongue out teasingly.

"NYEH!" Ora laughed and grinned at Sans.

Sans grinned back. “calm down paps. you look like...you’re gonna jump out of your skin.” Papyrus shook his head as he entered the kitchen. Ora laughed, happily following.

“WILL YOU SERVE US UP?”

“Of course!” She let go of both of their with a squeeze. She pulled the casserole out of the oven and served two large portions and one smaller one. “Bone Appetit!” She managed to carry it all to the table without dropping anything. Papyrus and Sans immediately dug in, Papyrus eating slower than normal as he tried to identify what Ora had done.

Ora took a bite and hummed. “Okay, I think it was a good change. What do you guys think?”

“I LIKE IT. THE SHARPNESS IS A NICE ACCENTUATION.”

“...yup,” Sans agreed.

“Okay, good! Didja figure it out Paps?”

“NEW SPICE?”

“Part of it, yes.”

“IT’S SHARPER.”

“Yup.”

Sans chewed the casserole. "...cheesier."

“Yup!”

"OH! YOU ADDED A SHARP CHEESE!" Papyrus exclaimed.

“Yes! Gruyere cheese and anise.”

"IT'S NICELY DONE!"

"...gives a kick," Sans agreed.

“Yes!” She fist pumped, happy.

"I'LL MAKE SOMETHING FOR US TOMORROW," Papyrus declared. He'd make something to delight Ora with!

"Alrighty! I look forward to it!!" She grinned at him. "We can hit up the store after getting new clothes." Papyrus beamed back at her. "You need new clothes too Sans?" Ora asked.

"...don't think i'm gonna stay like this. i'm good." Papyrus looked at Sans in surprise before grabbing his brother into an excited hug. Sans was looking ahead of things! He was being positive! Ora chuckled happily at their antics. Sans looked at Ora and rolled his eyelight. She just smiled wider and laughed a little more.

"LET'S GO!"

"...where?"

“Big and tall store?” I shrugged. “Or maybe there’s a place that caters to monsters? It’s not the middle of the night this time so we have options.”

"OH! A MONSTER TAILOR WOULD BE NICE."

“Alright. I’ll google if you guys clean up?” She offered.

"...sounds like a plan." Papyrus stood up gracefully and quickly got to work gathering the dishes.

“Alrighty!” Ora pulled out her phone and started the search. Sans stretched out and watched his brother carefully store the remaining casserole in the fridge and put the dishes in the sink to wash by hand.

Papyrus checked all the dishes carefully before putting them away. “DONE!” He grinned, and started cleaning the counters.

“Oh! I found a place, about an hour away.” She looked up at them. “Looks like decent quality, and pretty good prices. I know there’s a place nearby, but it’s a bit out of my price range.” Ora shrugged. “Sorry.”

“THAT’S FINE!” Ora was worried about money? Sans thought about it slowly. They had been fine. But...Ora had been living alone. And he didn’t think anything had changed with their arrival. He hated how slow his thoughts were. Sans used to be better than this.

"Alright awesome. Gimme fifteen to brush my teeth and hair, then we can go? Oh, and someone remind me to put on shoes before we leave?"

“GOT IT! SANS, YOU SHOULDN’T WEAR YOUR SLIPPERS.”

“...they’re really comfy bro.”

"Hm, maybe they'll have other shoes you'll like. crocs aren't fashionable, but i've always found em comfy." Ora offered her thoughts.

"...sounds good." Sans grinned at Ora. She beamed back before shaking herself and heading to the bathroom to get ready. Papyrus tugged lightly on his clothes and considered dismissing his ectobody. It didn't look as good as it used to, and it was a little uncomfortable. But then he'd need another way to spend the magic. And he was out of practice with bullets.

Ten minutes later, Ora was back, in a more comfortable outfit for shopping in. "Ready you handsome guys?"

"YES!" Papyrus happily followed Ora out to the car, Sans padding out more slowly and settling into the back.

"Who's picking the music this time guys?" She asked, turning on the car and getting the GPS ready.

"ME! THE EXPERT MUSIC PLAYER!"

"Then it's all yours!" She grinned, starting on the trip. Papyrus cheerfully put on some electric pop music and hummed along with it as they drove down. It was a companionable hour trip, as Ora hummed along to the songs she knew.

"WE'RE HERE!" Papyrus grinned, but hesitated to actually get out.

"Yes we are. Ready?" She smiled, waiting for them to be.

Sans slipped out of the car and came over to Papyrus. "...come on bro. gotta get handsome clothes for ya."

"RIGHT." He was handsome. Ora said so. And his teeth had been fixed. His body was different, but he was healthier than he had been in years. So he had to not be so bad. Papyrus clambered out of the car and followed into the shop. Inside a pale monster with huge wings for hair/ears scurried around the shop, fixing things here and there. "Hello hello! Welcome to my shop! How can I help you?" she asked cheerfully as she worked on a dress with two necks.

Ora kind of almost hid behind the guys, social anxiety flaring up suddenly, but smiled shyly. "My friend here needs some clothes that actually suit him."

"Of course, of course!" She spun around and grinned at Papyrus. "Oh, I can see exactly what you need! Humans certainly wouldn't make anything suiting for a handsome monster like you, would they? They're so...generic." Sans chuckled as Papyrus let himself be lead further in, the monster pulling out a tape measure and getting to work. "It's so funny, all those years and they just don't have a lot of variation! Maybe it's because they have physical bodies instead of magical ones? I imagine that gets in the way of soul manifestations."

Ora stayed near Sans, but was glad to watch Papyrus get clothes that actually fit. "Are you sure you don't want clothes too, Sans?"

"...yeah, i'm good. body's not...settled."

"Oh! I can do some clothes for you too!" the monster called. "I don't imagine human clothes are very comfortable. Have you ever worn monster made clothes?" she asked Ora.

"No. I don't do the shopping thing for myself often."

"Brilliant! Just step up then. I have some colors that I'm sure would look great on you. Do you have any particular preferences? Oh!" She turned back to Papyrus. "Do you prefer skirts or pants?"

Papyrus tilted his head thoughtfully. "PANTS ARE BETTER FOR MOVING IN. I AM QUITE ACTIVE."

"That is true! Skirts are beautiful, but they can be quite inconvenient if they flip up at the wrong moment, or snag on something." She grinned happily.

"Oh, I'm alright, but thank you!" Ora flushed. "I'd rather get a full wardrobe for him."

"Are you sure? You'll receive a first time discount!"

"TRY IT ORA!" Papyrus encouraged.

"I...alright. I guess?" She shrugged.

"Excellent!" She took her time measuring Papyrus before darting over to Ora to measure her. "You have lovely eyes. I can see your kindness in them," the shopkeeper complimented.

"T-thank you?" She was shrinking into herself. Sans stepped over to hover protectively over Ora. The shopkeeper flashed a kind smile and went back to start picking out colors. "Thanks Sans." She muttered, giving him a side hug.

"...welcome." He hugged Ora contentedly, watching Papyrus talk with the shopkeeper as his brother picked out some colors and she suggested what kind of things to make with them. Ora was also content to watch, leaning lightly into Sans.

The shopkeeper stepped over to a mannequinn, hands glowing as she set to work assembling an outfit. Papyrus stepped over to where Ora and Sans were. "YOU'LL BE NEXT. DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'LL LIKE?"

"I'm a fan of simple and comfy." She smiled at him. "Are you excited for new clothes?"

"I AM! IT'LL BE NICE TO HAVE SOMETHING THAT FITS THIS FORM." He looked down at it. "I'M A LOT SKINNIER THAN I REMEMBER."

"You look good! At least in my opinion."

"THANK YOU!"

"You don't need to thank me for telling the truth."

"NO BUT I WANT TO."

"That's 'cause you're a sweetheart." Papyrus grinned happily at Ora as Sans rumbled contentedly.

The shopkeeper bounced back and handed over a pair of pants and a light cream shirt. "Here you go! Change room in the back." Papyrus took it and hurried to get change. The shopkeeper turned to Ora. "Now, I was thinking for you we'd get you some nice greens and blues. Hm?"

"Sounds good to me?" She nodded.

"Excellent! Now, what do you prefer? Skirts or pants?"

"I wear both...but I do love skirts? Especially if they have pockets."

"Of course! Do you want to link your inventory to it?"

"...humans don't have inventories."

The shopkeeper paused. "Oh. Well. I suppose I'll have to do lots of pockets then."

"I wish we did. That would make life so much easier." She laughed. "But you don't need lots of pockets...just one or two decent ones would be nice."

She waved her hand cheerfully, one of her wings stretching out before folding back towards her head again. "I know what I'm doing, don't worry!"

Papyrus stepped out in his new clothes. "WOW! THIS IS GREAT!" He beamed widely.

Ora whistled approvingly at the outfit and distraction. "Woah!"

"...looking good paps."

Papyrus stood up on two legs stretching to his full height. "AND LOOK AT THIS! IT FITS PERFECTLY!"

"It does!!" She was struck for a moment by his sheer height, though not at all intimidated. "Looks fantastic on you."

Papyrus beamed widely. A moment later the shopkeeper came out, stepping around Papyrus to pass over a black skirt with embroidered swirls and a dark green top. "Here you go!"

"Thank you." Ora took it and slipped off to get changed...maybe almost falling once on her way to the changing area. There were pockets in the skirt. Almost seamless invisible deep pockets. Ora immediately shoved her hands into them, beaming, before twisting her hips to feel the swish. Back in the front Papyrus picked out some more clothes. A pair of shorts, some t-shirts, a couple sweaters, and a jacket. Ora walked back out, in the skirt and shirt and did a little twirl. "What do you guys think?"

Sans stared. Papyrus gasped. "WOWIE! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!"

"...yeah," Sans agreed. 

Ora flushed deeply, then darker at Sans' agreement. "Thanks..."

The shopkeeper beamed. "That's great! I've got a couple more pieces for you to try out too.

"Oh! You didn't need to bother for me!"

"Nonsense! Everyone deserves well fitting clothes." She held out some black slacks and a blue top decorated with something that shimmered almost making a figure.

"Ohhh, they're so pretty." She did mental calculations, realizing she was going to have to cut some more corners to pay for this...but it was worth it for Pap to have new clothes. "Thank you."

"Of course! And that comes to...give me a minute to do the conversion please." Her ears/hair flapped awkwardly as she stepped over to her desk. "Ah, there we are! Eighty dollars!"

"...What...that can't be right. Materials alone have to cost more than that!"

"Like I said, you get a discount!" she chirped cheerfully.

"Wow...that's a hell of a discount." But...Ora couldn't really complain. "You've earned repeat customers. We will be back." She paid cash, plus a hefty tip.

"Thank you for your generosity!"

Papyrus beamed and hugged Ora. "LET'S GO HOME."

Ora hugged back. "Yeah. Let's. Sans, you need anything else while we're out?"

“...nope.”

"Alrighty! Homeward bound!" She lead the way from the shop, taking a relieved breath when the exited and unlocked the car.


	2. Chapter 2

"...should do a fashion show," Sans suggested.

“A fashion show?”

"I CAN SHOW OFF MY NEW CLOTHES!"

“Yes! I’m excited to see them!”

"...i'll dj."

“Hell yeah!”

They got home and Sans made himself comfortable on the couch while Papyrus rushed off to change into a different outfit to show off.

Ora settled next to Sans with a smile. “It’s good seeing him so happy.”

“...yeah.” Sans looked at Ora. “thanks.” He couldn’t have made Papyrus this happy alone.

“Hey, it’s my pleasure hun. Now we’ve just gotta get you that happy.” She hummed in thought.

Sans shrugged. “don’t think anyone can be papyrus happy.”

“...you know, that’s fair. We’ve just gotta get you as happy as you can be.”

Sans bumped his head into Ora, the plate on his head glowing softly. “think that’s covered already.” He smiled at her.

She smiled back. “Yeah? There’s nothin more I can be doing for you?”

Sans frowned. There was a thought there...

Papyrus entered wearing a white tank top and jeans then. “BAM!” Sans startled back out of his thoughts. “looking good bro.”

“Looking good indeed!” Ora agreed, pulling out her phone to take pictures.

“NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus posed.

Ora snapped the shot. “Okay, that’s a fantastic pic hun.”

Papyrus jutted his hip out. “CHECK THIS OUT!”

“Looking good with those jeans Pap!” Papyrus beamed, strutting around the room the best he could before running back out for his next outfit. Ora laughed, taking his picture several more times before he left. “He is just the coolest.”

“he is.” Sans was so glad Ora could see that with him.

“And you’re a very close second.” Sans chuckled and shook his head. “Don’t argue the truth mister.” She scolded playfully. Sans grinned at her. “You know, sometimes I worry about you Sans. Are you _sure_ you’ve got everything you want and need?” Ora asked, scrutinizing him. Sans fell back into his thoughts at her scrutiny. Life was good. He just...had a feeling it had a higher price than he was currently aware of. She waited patiently for his answer. He was hers, and she worried. Papyrus entered the room, and slowed down as he saw Sans was thinking. He didn't want to make his brother lose his train of thought, even if he was excited to show off the very comfy new sweater he had. Ora noticed him walk in and shot him a very subtle thumbs up.

Sans finally came out of his thoughts after an hour. "...a job."

“A job?” She asked.

Sans nodded. "...yes."

“Why?”

"to take care of you and papyrus."

Papyrus stepped over and hugged Sans. "YOU DON'T NEED TO."

No, he did. Money was tighter than Ora had told them. "...want to."

Ora joined the hug. “You really don’t have to. I’ve got things covered you know.” True, it was just barely, but she did.

"...still want to," Sans insisted. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't.

“Alright. We can figure that out tomorrow? Start looking for something.” Sans nodded.

"OH! I COULD GET A JOB TOO! THERE MUST BE SOMETHING. I CAN HELP REACH THINGS HUMANS CAN'T. AND COOK!"

Ora sighed, but smiled. “Alright. We can look for jobs for both of you. But first, let’s finish your fashion show? I wanna see all the outfits you got!”

Papyrus nodded. “LOOK AT THIS GREAT SWEATER!”

“It’s fantastic!” Ora agreed, giving him thumbs up.

Papyrus happily went back to pick out his next outfit to show them. Sans looked at Ora. "...thanks."

“For what?”

"...for giving him what i can't."

“Huh?”

"...i couldn't get him clothes that fit."

“With time you coulda.”

"...yeah, but he's happy now. cause of you." He grinned as Papyrus came out to show off a pair of short and a shirt with the logo "kiss the cook".

“Ohh, that one’s very fitting!” She cheered.

"NYEH HEH HEH!" Sans grinned as the fashion show continued.

Ora was also grinning as she turned back to Sans. “I’m not doing anything exceptional. He couldn’t be happy without what you’ve done.”

Sans chuckled. "...right." Like he really believed that she wasn't doing far more than anyone human would naturally do.

“Really.” She insisted. She was doing bare minimum. Sans just grinned and watched the rest of the fashion show. She bumped his shoulder with her own smiling even as her thoughts swirled. She really wasn’t doing as much as she could be. She’d have to figure out more.


End file.
